Read My Eyes
by Monsieur Rapace
Summary: One-shot! Kari and T.K love each other for years, she's a princess and he's a prince. But can princes turn back to frogs again? What happens when a possible affair arouses after T.K takes a trip? Read and find out!


Hello! This is my very first one-shot ever. By the way, I'm not an english speaker, but I'm trying to write in english, so I beg your pardon for the gramatic errors. Please leave an encourgement comment! XD

Kari got out of the elevator. The address written on her phone's app was clear: that was the building, and the floor of T.K's lover. Or at least, what she thought to be his lover. From days ago that Kari felt he was cheating on her, he had had met another young girl on his many trips with his brother band. Matt had been experiencing a fame peak, right after is hit song, that actually made it to national top charts.

"I need an organizer" he said sipping his glass of wine."Why won't you come with me? You know, you are really good with those human resources stuff"

This had been the topic of their last dinner together, a long time ago by the way, Kari had invited Matt for a dinner to be with his brother and see their new apartment. She and T.K had rented a cozy flat on the outskirts of Odaiba, with a great view to the waterfront. She was having her princess moment of a life time with him.

"Why won't you go? Maybe it will be fun…" she told T.K rubbing his shoulder."Keep on trying Matt, he does need it, he has been so occupied with college lately."

"I'm good, vacations are coming in a weekend" T.K said modestly, under his golden strike of hairs, she could see his excited look.

"What boy doesn't want to be a rock star for a week?" she said, T.K laughed.

"He laughed! He laughed Kari, you know him. If he laughs…"

"It's a yes"

"It's a yes, dude. You're coming, just for a week" Matt said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I'll ask Mimi or Yolei to sleep here with me. You know I hate to sleep alone Kari answered. "Just go! It'll be fun"

If she knew what she knew today, she would never had let him go. She would have Matt expelled from that house. Kari looked to her phone, the address stated it was the 3rd door. She looked to her left, and then to her right. There it was. The apartment, just steps apart from her. She crossed that hallway, her feet did hesitate on the crème carpet but she was decided to go to the end with it.

"My rock star! I saw you on TV" Kari said when he arrived home, just before jumping to his arms. T.K grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"I know, I got your text. How were things here? Was everything fine?"

"Yes, Mimi got bitten by a panda last Tuesday on the zoo. It was so damn funny, but forget it, what about you. Tell me about everything."

T.K let his bag on the couch and sat right besides it.

"I'm tired, can we talk tomorrow!" he said.  
>"C'mon, how were things? Is it like in the movies, they get champagne and tons of girls. Oh my God, T.K you didn't cheat on me did you?" she giggled. T.K laughed nervously, but she wasn't aware. Not aware to the point to see the red flag. Kari remembered very well what came next: he didn't flirt with her anymore, sex was becoming sparser, his phone was always beeping, receiving more texts than what was usual<em>. I have to do extra time at college. Bowling with the guys, only dudes today, Kari. Matt needs me.<em> Step by step T.K changed drastically. However chocolates and flowers kept appearing in the house more often.

"Sometimes men give those presents because of guilty! Maybe there's something fishy going on" Mimi told her when Kari accompanied once to the clinic, to treat her panda bite.

"How are we today?"

"Fine, doctor. That bitch could really bite"

"Do you really think? I mean he has been distant since his trip with Matt. I should talk to him" Kari said worried.

"Matt? Honey, they're dudes, they'll cover each other's ass. And in top of it they're brothers" Mimi said while the doctor took the gaze out to peek on the wound.

"So the model was always nagging" Kari was telling, while the two were having their Wednesday night dinner, in front of the TV, sitting on the fluffy puffs. "The breeze is too chilly, and then she had this Scottish accent that made her even funnier. Isn't it supposed to be chilly in Scotland?"

He wasn't even making an effort to listen to her, and it was not the first time he completely ignored her. He just stood there with a poker face, looking to his phone and typing quickly. Kari frowned to her bitch face and silenced. Minutes passed and he was still not aware, like if she wasn't even there. She hated not to be acknowledged, especially by the ones she loved. Her foot just couldn't stand the anger anymore, and she kicked his leg.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed, finally dragged out of his bubble.

"Oh! You have woken up. If I was being boring you could just have said it, but I think you didn't even listen to me. Can I know what's on the phone that's so interesting?"

"No, you can't" he said putting it on his pocket." And I would appreciate if you didn't have that condescending tone".

"Oh. I'm having a condescending tone? Sorry, if I don't like that my boyfriend completely ignores me",

"There you go…Is it that time of the month again?"

"No, it's not…"

He stood up and went to the kitchenette, where he started to wash his dish.

"What was so funny?"  
>"An app" he lied.<p>

"An app? Really, you expect me to believe it?"

T.K took his phone out of the pocket and showed it to her. Kari saw what looked like a game, but on a fast movement she ripped the phone out of his hand.

"Give it back" T.K let the dish fall on the sink and grabbed her arm, while she was trying to scroll trough his texts. He took it back before she could see something.

"What are you so afraid? Show me your texts" she demanded.

"No!"  
>"Why not?! Are you afraid I might find out something I was supposed to?"<br>"No, It' s a crime. This is my cellular phone, my private life…"

"My private life" she mimicked, trying to copy his deeper voice." Bullshit!"

"You're turning into a psycho jealous bitch!" he shouted.

"Jealous?! So there is something to be jealous about? What's going on here?"

"I wish I knew it too" he said on the flat's hall, putting on his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Not your business! I want to clear my head"

"From what?!" her answer was a shutting door and its loud bang.

Kari pressed the doorbell button. She could hear the TV on from the inside of the house.

"In a minute" said a clear voice, almost angelical.

"It's her" she thougth, it's Cute Blondie.

Kari hadn't had any sleep that night. She heard T.K coming home late, it was 2:00 am. She faked her sleep and watched as he undressed and snuggled in bed with her. He didn't smell like beer or tobacco, at least he wasn't drunk. He rested his head on the pillow, and looked at her. Kari was watching it all, with her semi-closed eyes. He leaned and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Moments after, when she was sure he was asleep. Kari stood up and grabbed his coat, she smelled it. Parfum! It wasn't hers.

"Son of a…"

His phone was on his nightstand; she picked it up and went to the living room. She acceded his messages. 1897 entries- Cute Blondie. She clicked on the messages, scrolled up to see when he met her: she was right, he met her on his last day with Matt.

Cute Blondie: Girlfriend or boyfriend?

T.K: boyfriend?

Cute Blondie: you know, nowadays it's possible XD

T.K: Lol!

Cute Blondie: Girlfriend?

T.K: It's complicated

She scrolled a bit more, her heath was sinking, and she was starting to feel so stupid.

Cute Blondie: Your naughty!

T.K: You're nasty! Lol. Next time no lube XD

"What are you doing?" his voiced sounded from behind her. She turned around to see him staring at her, in his boxers. She waved his phone above her head.

"This happened!"

"You shouldn't see other people's phones…"  
>"Go fuck yourself, T.K. And now I'm the villain…" she yelled. She walked to him and tossed him the phone.<p>

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"What should I do?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor."Listen to your lame apologies? We will fix things tomorrow."

But he wasn't there the next day to fix things. She woke up late, she was so late to work she didn't even mind it at all. She looked for him, he was at college surely. She got dressed and got Cute Blondie's address. Fabulous what apps could do! She was determined to talk to her, to make her mind her own business. She didn't want to lose T.K, she loved him and until that day, until that stupid dinner with Matt they had been the perfect team. They couldn't stop now! She was willing to "take one for the team" and forgive him for his errors. So there she was, hearing her steps coming for the door.

"If did cheat on you, just dump him" Mimi advised her.

"Try to fixe things, understand why he did it" Yolei told her."If he did cheat on you, maybe it's just a phase. It's so hard to see you like this. You guys were made for each other. Four years together isn't something you throw out of a window."

Yolei was right. Kari felt stupid and dumb for doing that, but maybe she was willing to fight for him.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the girl form the other side said. She indeed was pretty. Her hair fell on her shoulders and back with golden locks, her smile was perfect and her petite nose was charming.

"Hi, I have to talk to you. Are you Cute Blondie?"  
>"Hum…I don't know, it's possible" she laughed." Come on in..:"<p>

Kari stepped inside her apartment, the minute she did so a familiar voice assaulted her.

"Who is it, Catherine?"

"A girl…"T.K appeared from one of the rooms, and was shocked to see Kari.

"Do you drink something?" Catherine asked and went to the kitchen to prepare an orange juice glass. Kari didn't answer, T.K walked slowly to her. She was frozen, all of her sweet moments with T.K were being ripped apart.

"What are you doing here?"  
>"I could ask you the same, don't you think?"<p>

Catherine returned and offered the glass to Kari, but the brunette didn't even move.

"You two know each other?"

"No!" he said.

"I'm his girlfriend" Kari said calmly.

"You're Kari?" Catherine sounded confused. "T.K, what is she doing here?"

"As I said, darling" Kari stated on a bit of a provocative tone."I'm his girlfriend".

In that moment Catherine thought that wasn't nothing more than an ex-girl tantrum.

"No, darling, you're his ex-girlfriend; he broke up with you a week ago, remember?"

"He did?!" Kari was now amazed. People never told her that after all, frogs turned to princes, but princes could also turn to frogs. Catherine changed her face and looked to T.K too. He was red and embarrassed, with puppy sad eyes.

"T.K, you didn't break up with her? You told me a week ago you broke up with her!" Catherine said offended."This is so humiliating!"

Kari laughed to the irony of it. She gave a look to T.K, telling him with her eyes. The eyes he always had known for all of his life, since childhood. The eyes he could read clearly with no flaws. She talked to him trough them:"One last chance!" she said.

Catherine passed in the middle of them and went to her room, where she started to cry. Kari turned around and exited the house, she started to cry too. He was confused, she was making him an ultimatum, and she was feeling sorry for him because of it. She pressed the elevator's button.

"Wait…" his voice said. Kari turned around. It wasn't for her, the Cute Blondie's apartment's door was closing. She could still hear his muffled voice making excuses and apologies. Maybe she was wrong! He couldn't read her eyes! The elevator's doors opened, and she got in.


End file.
